Un milagro
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Hay cosas que ni los alquimistas pueden hacer. Milagros de vida. Ed lo sabe ahora, mejor que nadie. EdxWin ¡romantic mode!


**Un milagro**

**«Summary»**

"Hay cosas que ni los alquimistas pueden hacer. Milagros de vida. Ed lo sabe ahora, mejor que nadie".

**«Descripción»**

One-shot absolutamente romántico, dulce, amoroso, empalagoso, y para todo tipo de mentes. EdxWin (qué le vamos a hacer...), rating K. Un _plotbunny_, como dicen por ahí xD Por cierto, hay partes que están narradas en tercera persona y otras vistas desde el POV de Ed (marcado con _cursivas_). ¡No se pierdan!

**«Disclaimer»**

Es de lo más obvio que FMA no es mío, si no, Edward ya estaría en el infierno por polígamo xD

**«NdM»**

Me han subido el ego con tanto review halagador. Y a la gente le gusta el EdxWin, no es mi culpa. Entonces, pasa que: me hacen creer que escribo buenos romances, deduzco por el estudio de mercado que los lectores quieren mucho a esta pareja... resultado: yo escribo más de esto XD. Además está llegando la primavera, ¡y eso me hace feliz! n.n así que ojalá a ustedes les guste también este fic. Está más largo que los otros dos que he escrito de esta pareja nn, cualquier cosa que no se entienda me la preguntan, ¿eh? ¡Reviews!

PD: ¡Felices fiestas patrias a todos los chilenos! xD

La vida es un don incierto. Algunos la tienen, otros la malgastan, otros la pierden aún teniendo cosas que hacer con ella. Pero es algo tan voluble, delicado y sublime que sólo pueden otorgarla seres con esa misma fragilidad.

Parecía ayer cuando lo conversó con Al. Cuando lo presenció frente a frente. Recordaba cuando ayudó a traer a Elysia al mundo, una muchacha que ahora disfrutaba libremente de su don... Y ahora tenía ante sus ojos otra de esas muestras de su insignificancia con respecto al mundo, otra de esas muestras de que él era una pequeña fracción del todo que conformaba este loco y, a veces, desagradecido universo.

Uno es todo, y todo es uno.

Para cuando lo comprendió, creyó poder dominar la vida a su antojo. Y se atrevió a intentarlo trayendo de regreso a su madre.

Fue un error. Otra muestra de su inutilidad en cuanto al perfecto orden de las cosas. Y pensaba: si los humanos son tan corruptos espiritualmente, ¿cómo pueden ser capaces de generar un acto tan puro y lleno de mística perfección como engendrar vida? Era un dilema que no tenía mayor explicación, simplemente era.

Y la misma vida se lo había puesto delante otra vez, en premio a su osadía y su desafío. Un desafío que ganó con creces.

Sobrevivir.

_:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:_

_Cuando ella me lo dijo, entre rebosante de alegría y asustada por mi reacción, vi un par de lágrimas derramarse río abajo por sus mejillas. Reconozco que no la escuché, porque al verla llorar me preocupé más de su problema que de lo que me decía. Sus palabras siempre las pospuse a sus actos, pues ella solía ser muy impulsiva. Aprendí que en las personas impulsivas vale más la primera reacción que la posterior disculpa, al fin y al cabo nos parecemos tanto que es como verme a mi mismo en una versión más sublime. Y más bella._

_De manera que se escandalizó ante mi ignorante. _

"—¡Me ha costado un mundo decirte lo que me pasa, ¿y tú ahora me dices como si nada que no me has escuchado!"

—_L-lo siento, pero es que..._

"—¡Pero es que **qué**!"

—_Tus lágrimas... no las soporto... No me gusta verte llorar, Win. Ya hablamos de eso._

_Y ella entonces, estalló en un llanto que yo no sabía a qué atribuir. _

_Me duele verla así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil. Esa no es la chica que yo conozco desde siempre, y creo que lo que sea que me haya dicho debe ser muy grave. Así que soy un gran estúpido que no sabe escuchar a la persona que más ama, siendo más fácil ignorar las pequeñas cosas y centrarse siempre en lo más superficial._

_Aún me pregunto cómo es que ella y yo terminamos así... ¡No, no me estoy quejando! ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy un rezongón? Lo cierto es que yo estoy muy orgulloso de lo que me ha dado la vida luego de blasfemar contra ella tantas veces en mi juventud. ¡Pero es que no me la puso nada de fácil la condenada! Y es lógico que tenga ciertos resentimientos..._

_Pero sin duda hoy me ha premiado._

_Había luchado duro para comprender el enigma de la vida, y una y otra vez se me escapaba de las manos, como al intentar contener agua. Y recordé que en mi pequeña y cerrada mente de científico, decía continuamente: lo que no aparece contenido en los libros no vale la pena. Lo que no tiene explicación lógica no es confiable. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Winry, con su histeria y sus dulces sorpresas iba a taparme la boca una vez más?_

_La abracé hasta que pudo dejar de llorar. Temblaba en mis brazos... yo mismo había llorado lo suficiente en silencio, por lo que conocía los efectos del sufrimiento expresado. Pero no pude distinguir con claridad si el temblor de su cuerpo era por la tristeza o por el miedo. _

_Sea lo que fuere, me lo contagió._

—_Me estás asustando... —le dije. —Tú no sueles llorar. No de ese modo, no por nada._

"—Yo también estoy asustada"._ —me confesó. Y la sentí frágil... como si antes no me hubiera dado cuenta de que ella era mujer, y como tal era frágil._

—_Pues no tengas miedo. Lo que sea que me hayas dicho no puede ser tan terrible... ¡Anda, cambia esa cara!_

_Como respuesta, volvió a echar a llorar._

_Claro, como mujer era frágil y sentimental..._

_Recuerdo que suspiré cansinamente y la estreché entre mis brazos con más fuerza aún._

_:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:_

Cuando el cielo no fue capaz de seguir sosteniendo al sol, lo dejó caer. Y todo se tornó oscuro.

Y ellos dos seguían ahí, mirando el vacío. Mirando las estrellas. Creyendo ver el viento pasar.

—¿Cuándo me vas a contar? —apremió Edward.

Winry había dejado de llorar hace mucho rato, y ahora se mantenía sepulcralmente silenciosa. Como si con su silencio quisiera desaparecer.

—Cuando encuentre... las palabras necesarias. —susurró al fin.

Ed contrajo la cara en una mueca desesperada.

—¡Aquí a que pase eso, seré un maldito anciano y no podré escucharte! ¡Yo quiero saberlo ahora!... Conociéndote, vas a tardar un siglo en pensar algo cohere...

Una llave inglesa salida de no se sabe dónde, se estrelló en la cabeza del rubio. Edo se resistía a pensar que ella siempre las cargaba consigo. ¿O será que las traía sólo cuando estaba con él?

—Ouch... Al menos te hice reír...

Un suspiro. Varias briznas. Ráfagas heladas colarse entre la piel.

—Edward...

—¿Neh?

—¿Te acuerdas de ese día?

—¿A cuál de todos los días que debo recordar por decreto te refieres?

—Al más importante... _baka._ Si me dices que no, ya verás...

—¡Claro que me acuerdo! Ese día, le pedí perdón a la vida por pensar mal de ella.

—Uhm. No lo sabía.

—No era necesario tampoco. Pero ¿qué hay con ése día?

—¿Te acuerdas de la promesa?

—¿Esa que dice "prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo favorable y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte nos separe"?

—Sí.

—Ya ves... me acuerdo. Igual y no fue hace mucho, así que aún está fresca en mi mente.

—¿Es sólo por eso que la recuerdas? —en sus ojos azules brilló el peligro.

—¡No, mujer! ¿Puedes soltarme ya lo que tratas de decirme?

—A eso voy.

La luna resplandeció más que nunca esa noche, haciendo parecer a Rizenbul un pueblo inventado por alguna mente ociosa que cree en la felicidad.

Winry se aferró cariñosamente al brazo de su marido, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos, y dejó caer una lágrima silenciosa. ¿Por qué costaba tanto? ¿Por qué seguía temiendo a Edward, a pesar de que ya no era el temerario enano enojón con el que vivió cuando era niña?

—¿Me prometes que si te digo, no te vas a enojar?

Ed alzó su mano desocupada.

—Tienes mi palabra.

_:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:_

"_Y cuando digo lo peor, es LO PEOR. Cuando Win se aseguró mediante mi palabra de que no me enfadaría, pensé en lo peor._

_Creí por unos instantes en que me diría que no era su culpa, pero que una extraña enfermedad estaba acabando con ella en silencio, y que en cualquier momento me dejaría. CASI me vuelvo loco al pensar en algo así. _

_Luego la vi sonreír tímidamente, y me dije que tanta dualidad era preocupante. ¡Cielos, me estoy convirtiendo en un marido empalagoso!... Si Alphonse me viera, se reiría de mí hasta hartarse. Suerte que está en Central ahora..._

_Tomó aire. Soltó dos simples palabras. Creí haber escuchado mal otra vez. Pero no. Su mirada incierta esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, y yo estaba en shock, como se dice ahora. Me cuesta creerlo. _

_Creo que es la primera cosa buena que he hecho a lo largo de mi fatídica vida. _

_¿Y la hice yo?... ¿Yo?... ¡Claro que fui yo! ¡Y ella también, claro! _

_Pero... ¿yo, alguien que ha cometido tantos pecados, puede tener aún la inocencia suficiente para generar algo tan perfecto?_

_Al fin y al cabo los alquimistas también podemos otorgar vida. _

_Gracias, Winry... _

_Me enseñaste a creer en los milagros._

_:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:_

—Edward, no te quedes callado... ¡Háblame!... ¡Me prometiste que no te enfadarías, yo...! ¡No sé que decirte, de seguro no estaba en tus planes, pues como trabajas aquí, trabajas allá, y lo único que hago es complicar las cosas!... dime lo que sea, pero no te quedes callado...

No podía hablar. Él no podía hablar. Una vez más las imágenes pasaron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, tan difusas que apenas podía distinguirlas.

Su madre. Alphonse. La tía Pinako, la gente de Central...

Su padre.

Bajo ningún punto sería como él.

Él sería distinto. Él se quedaría con Winry, ahora y siempre.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy molesto? —cuestionó, con un sonsonete como de cascabeles en la voz.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No lo estás? —y vio la negativa del rubio enseguida, vio su amplia sonrisa. Incluso vio una lágrima. Y otra, y otra, y otra... y no eran de ella.

—Gracias... por hacerme creer en los milagros.

Y la besó repetidas veces.

Estaba tan feliz...

_:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:-o-:-:-:_

—¿Y cómo le pondrás?

—Si es niño, le voy a poner un nombre que me ha gustado toda la vida.

—¿Habías pensado esto antes, eh?

—¡Claro! Todas las chicas tenemos esto perfectamente pensado.

—Uh... ¿Y cuál es ese nombre que te gusta tanto? ¿A ver?

—Edward.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que de qué?

—No sé. Dijiste mi nombre. ¿Querías decirme algo?

La rubia azotó la llave en la frente de su marido por centésima vez en el día.

—¡Eres tonto...! ¡Edward es el nombre que me gusta!

—¿Para nuestro hijo?

—¡Claro! ¿No te gustaría acaso que se llame como tú?

El hombre se rascó la frente con indecisión.

—Hay miles de otros nombres, Winry.

—Ya... ¡pero a mí me gusta ese! —Y sonrió ampliamente. —Pero si es niña...

—¿No se te ocurre?

—Si es niña me gustaría que su padre le ponga nombre.

Ed se lo pensó. No mucho, pero lo pensó con detenimiento. Y cuando llegó a una buena respuesta, sonrió satisfecho. Últimamente sonreía muy a menudo...

"—_Sí. Definitivamente me estoy convirtiendo en un marido empalagoso..."_

Se agachó a la altura de la barriga de su mujer, y pegando la oreja a ella como si pudiese escuchar algo realmente, le dirigió las primeras palabras al nuevo ser. A _la_ menor de los Elric.

A su hija.

—Si es una chica... se llamara Trisha. —concluyó.

"_Gracias, Winry... _

_Me enseñaste a creer en los milagros."_

_**...Fin...**_

_21.08.06... 21.53..._

_16.09.06... 22.24..._


End file.
